The Only Salvation
by Scarlet Rose1
Summary: In her seventh year, Hermione gets the best news in the world, but someone is set on destroying that...while the unexpected tries to save her.


"Mister Potter! Are you paying any attention whatsoever?!" Professor Snape demanded, "Or would you rather sit in on a class such as Miss Granger 101?"he asked icily once noticing Harry Potter's line of vision.  
Slytherins began to giggle and snort as Hermione Granger blushed from her seat with Neville Longbottom.  
"I'm sorry sir" Harry said looking down into his cauldron, beet red.  
"I thought so…and for ruining your potion in the process you will serve detention tonight with Mr. Filch…and ten points from Gryffindor!" he said storming off robes billowing behind him, to his desk to continue his grading as the class finished their polyjuice potions.  
"Nice work Harry" Ron whispered glancing over at Harry, who was still staring at Hermione  
"Huh? What? Oh sorry…what did you say?" Harry said shaking his head and blinking…attempting to clear his thoughts.  
"You're gone Harry…long gone" Ron whispered chuckling quietly.  
"What are those two whispering about back there?" Hermione thought to herself. She had been thinking about Snape's comment for the past fifteen minutes not knowing how to take it, "It's an honor that Harry thinks of me that way…I guess…but I feel horrible since I don't feel the same way. I'd be breaking his heart…" she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Snape dismiss class or Harry and Ron trying to get he attention.  
"Earth to Hermione!" Ron was yelling, waving his hands in her face.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something…I'll meet you down for dinner in a minute…I have to clean up" she said quickly beginning to tidy up her papers and ingredients..  
"Oh ok…sure Herm…see you later!" Harry said slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get to see her until after dinner, unless she didn't sit at the head table…but that probably wouldn't happen. It was almost as if she enjoyed her seat next to Professor Snape. No! He didn't want to think about that…Snape and Hermione! No! He shuddered at the thought.  
He shook his head and followed Ron out of the dungeons just as Snape came out of his office.  
"Miss Granger?" he questioned, very surprised. He was so surprised that she was still there that he forgot to add his signature sneer to her name.  
"I'm sorry Professor. I had finished early and began to daydream and lost track of time" she said as she cleaned up her desk.  
"It's not a problem Miss Granger. Allow me to help you" he offered. He walked over to her table and began to bottle any of the remaining ingredients she left on her table.  
Hermione just smiled. She didn't think he would offer to help. She had gotten to know him slightly from being head girl and being his assistant the year before. She had discovered that he wasn't the 'greasy git' as Ron enjoyed calling him…but an amazing man. Not saying that he wasn't slightly rude, and could be a 'greasy git' if he wanted to. He was brilliant, not only in the brewing of potions, but charms, muggle literature and art. She had looked up to him before for his intelect, but now…now it was different, but she didn't know how.  
Just as she reached the door to leave she felt that nagging feeling that she was forgetting something. She quickly turned to check her seat when she walked right into the broad, strong body of her Professor, "Oh!" she jumped, "I'm sorry P-Professor" she studdered under his gaze.  
"Stop stuttering girl! You sound like that blubbering idiot Quirrell!" Snape hissed. He had never gotten over his dislike of Professor Quirrell from Hermione's first year…even after seven years.  
"Forgetting this Miss Granger?" he said handing her, her notes she had left her seat.  
"Thank you Professor. I'll need those to study from"  
"Yes you would, especially since you went into such detail on your own subjects" he said, "I don't recall covering the muggle uses of belladonna in class today" he said leaning down to point at her notes, lightly brushing her hand.  
The simple accidental touch sent chills through her body. His skin was soft and warm; not cold and clammy as most would have thought. She turned to look at him, her long hair gently grazing his cheek sending a shiver down his spine and goosebumps to rise all over.  
"I'm sorry sir, I just thought it might be of some importance later on" she said in an attempt to save herself.  
"That is correct, seeing that we are to cover that tomorrow before brewing an antidote to belladonna poisioning" he said attempting to head out of the dungeons, but Hermione didn't notice, causing him to just step closer to her.  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger" he said quickly, stepping back, "Do you think we could continue this discussion on the way to dinner?" he asked  
"Of course, I'm sorry Professor!" she said blushing as she turned to leave the dungeons.  
"You are quite often Miss Granger" Snape said coldly with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
The pair walked down the empty corridors to the Great Hall deep in conversation about the uses of belladonna poisoning when they reached the hall. Severus opened the door in the back, behind the head table and held it open for Hermione, "Thank you Professor" she said walking over to her seat between Dumbledore and Severus.  
"Severus! Hermione! We thought you weren't going to show for dinner. Everything's well I suspect?' Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling at Severus  
"Of course Albus. I apologize for tardiness. Miss Grangers was explaining belladonna poisoning from a muggle"  
"Interesting" Dumbledore replied looking at Snape  
Dinner went smoothly, Hermione was still deep in conversation with Snape about Potions when dinner was over.  
"Miss Granger, Severus, may I have a word with you in my office please?" Dumbledore asked once the plates had been cleared.  
"Of course Professor, may I give my bag to Harry for him to bring to the common room for me first?" Hermione asked  
"Go ahead Hermione. You can meet us up in my office, the password is cauldron cakes" Dumbledore whispered before standing up.  
"Thank you Professor" she said nodding as she ran over to Harry and Ron.  
"Hermione! Did you walk into dinner tonight with Snape?" Ron demanded as soon she reaching him, his face as red as his hair.  
"Well you all saw it so why are you asking?" she asked irritated at his immaturity   
"You seem to enjoy his company don't you?" Harry said not even looking at her, "Seeing as you spend so much time with him"  
"As a matter of fact I do. We can have must more intelligent conversations than this!" she huffed, "Now then, Professor Dumbledore asked me to have meeting with him tonight so I guess I'll just ask Ginny to bring my bag up" she said angrily before heading over to Ginny, "I have to talk to you later!" she said sternly turning around and poking Harry in the chest.  
  
* * *  
  
"How dare he! Demanding answers from me like he was my mother!" Hermione yelled at herself as she walked down the corridors torwards Dumbledore's office.  
"And what if I do enjoy Snape's company? He's brilliant, strong, gorgeous-what the bloody hell Granger! Since when? He's your Professor!" she scolded herself.  
"Cauldron Cakes" she said upon reaching Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle nodded and moved aside to allow her entry.  
She entered, still engulfed in her thoughts of Snape, when she walked right into his back.  
He turned around to face her, "Miss Granger…how nice of you to bump in me again" he said.  
"I'm sorry Professor" she replied looking up at him, meeting his gaze. She hadn't really meant to hold his gaze but she couldn't help herself. She had never really looked in his eyes before. She knew their color, but never the intensity of their darkness. They way they seemed to glint in the firelight, they reminded her of the midnight sky with the stars twinkling.   
Professor Snape on the other hand was surprised at her boldness. No student had ever looked him in the eye before, nevertheless hold his gaze this long. He held the gaze of the choclate brown eyes, seeing the mix of confusion, fear and -compassion? He held her stare trying to decipher the compassion until Dumbledore broke the silence.  
"Hello Miss Granger, please have a seat" he said gesturing to a nearby chair, "Lemon Drop?" he offered, with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Don't mind if I do. Thank you" she said popping it into her mouth before sitting down. She could feel Snape's stare burning into he back but didn't dare to turn and look at Snape. She just sat waiting for Dumbledore's lecture about Harry and Ron's latest run in with Filch.  
"I have some good news for you Miss Granger" he said smiling  
Good news? "Hmm…"she thought "What could be such good news if Snape is here…actually…wait no! You can't be thinking about Snape that way! He's your professor nothing more…nothing more…nothing more" she kept repeating this over and over in her mind until Dumbledore began explaining.  
"Professor Vector has told be of his retiring at the end of this year," Dumbledore began.  
"I'm so sorry. I hope you can find a replacement before next term" Hermione said.  
"Well, he has personally requested his replacement Miss Granger" Dumbledore said stressing her name slightly as a smile tugged at his mouth.  
"Does he mean?" Hermione wondered to herself, "And who would that be?" she asked.  
"You Miss Granger. Professor Vector has requested you to be his replacement" Dumbledore almost yelled at her. Snape shook his head as he surpressed a chuckle at her ignorances.  
"You have to be kidding. Me?!" she said shocked.  
"I regret to inform you that I'm not kidding now. He would like to know if you accept as soon as possible so he can give you some training" Dumbledore said.  
"Of course I'll accept! Great Wizards! I'll be a teacher at Hogwarts! Oh my goodness!" she yelled jumping up and down  
Severus smiled slightly at her antics, and at the fact that she now didn't have to leave Hogwarts and he would still be seeing her everyday.  
"Thank you so much Professor!" she yelled hugging Dumbledore, "I can't believe this! Wait until Harry and Ron find out!" she said smiling.  
"I'm glad you accept Hermione, I'll be sure to notify Professor Vector. If you please I have some matters to discuss with Professor Snape" Dumbledore said  
"Oh yes…thank you again Professor" she said smiling broadly as she turned to leave his office. 


End file.
